mourncrestfandomcom-20200213-history
New Mourncrestian Help
Whoa there pal! If we haven't met before, I suggest you turn back now. Some spooky stuff may be ahead if you're still a new kid. Try going here first if you haven't already. Now that I've graduated, let's hop right into the world of arr-pee! No. Stop right there. Imagine my greasy arm that was once around your shoulder now in front of you, stopping you from doing what you just said. That's bad. You're going to mess everything up. Now now, don't be so sad, it's just that Mourncrest is full of circle-jerking no life kids who think they're cool by having a more rigorous standard for your role-playing skills. They use wacky things like character sheets and even wackier things like combat in your rp! If you've recently graduated from being a new kid, you might struggle a little bit. You see, they're like the ten foot diving board your white mom gets nervous sending your little baby body on. If you're used to it, you feel right at home going splash but if you've never done it before, good luck. Okay let's slow down a little. You want to go run around in Mourncrest, right? Cool. But do you know anything about it? Trying to rp in a place you've never heard of is like traveling to Syria not knowing what's going on there. That's not going to be a fun vacation is it? Well first up you'll need some crazy character sheet. This is like your boring paperwork you need to go on vacation. It details who you are in your rp as well as the stuff your character owns and knows how to do. It's like your stats and/or inventory menu in one of your video-game-graphical RPGs. You probably won't know what to put in like, half of the spots so just leave those spots blank and ask for help. Seriously, if you're unsure ask for help. If you don't know what you're doing that's like signing your name as "Elephant Butthole Johnson" on your passport and taping a picture of an anime girl over your fingerprint. You'll probably be arrested for drug abuse at the airport and you'll look like a complete dumbass to the person you're submitting your paperwork to. Going back to that chef analogy in our first time meeting, the character sheet is like your certification to cook. You need one for every character you are planning on arr-peeing as. But you shouldn't have more than one if you're just starting, that's a quick way to get overwhelmed. That's quite literally living two lives at once. Stay calm, have one character, have one sheet, and grow from there. Time to fill out my sheet WHOA THERE KIDDO Have you thought about what you're going to put there? Filling out your character sheet is the same as going through the in-game tutorial at the start of your RPG games. You need a plan to make it all coherent. If you're unoriginal or just need plain help, think of a common RPG class like paladin or rogue and model your person after that. Don't worry about being too specific early on, you might limit yourself and realize you've made a mistake. Try to stay open to later change once you get used to everything. Cool kid tricks for making a cool kid character: * Read about Skills. You'll need them. * Ask questions. Even if you don't think you need to. Ask, ask, ask. Ask for advice, ask for help, ask for ideas. Ask to see some examples. Ask for someone to look at it and give you their two cents. The worst that could happen is that you look like a new kid, which you are, ''so it doesn't matter.'' * Don't try to be unique and disregard what works. You can be unique after you get your stuff together. You don't buy fancy clothes until you get the money for them, you don't make your characters fancy until you get the skill and the footing to do so. You can always change your looks later, you can always buy a new weapon once you have room to be flashy. * When in doubt, just. pick. human. Don't try to be some fancy demon warlord goddess and draw tons of attention to yourself. That's like walking into a gang infested area with neon lights all around your body and a nerf gun in your hands saying "hey i'm a cool drug lord, you can tell by my race!". You can't go wrong picking human, you can go wrong picking something else. * If you're totally new to rp, just go for a tank style. Go for the biggest armor you can find, the largest weapons you can get. Focus on brute strength, not being cool and evasive. Your raw strength will help make up for the fact that you have no idea about anything. If you have a big enough sword you can get far enough against common enemies. Just note this mindset is only useful early on. Once you know how to rp normally, ditch the tank style for a much more matured approach, as it will certainly be better. * Don't go emo, don't try to back stab or go lone wolf. Every potential friend is a potential advantage. And the more friends you have, the less struggles you'll have. Knowing your new kid status, you'll likely have a lot of struggles to go through so the more buddies you have willing to smash some troll's head in for you, the better. * For your birth location, pick Kyushu (in the Mourncrestian Empire). It's quite honestly the easiest start. If you didn't get born there, move there. It's highly developed, lots of technology and stores at hand, and plenty of safety and opportunity for jobs. The only thing it lacks is places to adventure in. It's a prime spot for a safe home base or safe zone for your new character to not get squished in. You could alternatively pick other provinces like Ryuu, which are similarly safe, but they don't have the same development and power that Kyushu wields. * If you don't know what you're doing and pick a fight with someone that knows what they're doing, you might as well be wearing foam armor and swinging a banana around expecting to win against the entire Chinese army all at once. Don't be a Tyraid. Don't try to fight everyone and everything you see. * Failure is part of experience. Learn and try again. Each failure brings you closer to success. Okay I finished my sheet. Now your "fun" times begin, kiddo. Remember to have your wits about you and when in doubt just ask for help and questions. I recommend you read other things in this wiki as they're written, and pay attention to what is going on around you. Slowly it'll all begin to make sense, I promise. Category:Help